Pound Puppies Generation Gap: Pups in Cyberspace
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by brave kid and me. When the pound's computer contracts a virus, Lucky and Ace are sent into cyberspace to put a stop to it, exploring several very strange situations on the way.
1. There's a Virus in the System

**This is a collab that brave kid and I worked on a little while ago(He had the initial idea and I wrote the script) which is the eighth in a series he and I will be working together on in the future, in which the characters from the 2010 series stand on their hind legs, wear human clothes, and talk to humans as the characters in the 1986 series did(Pictures of the characters from this story are also now available at my blog, the Keeper of the Fun blog). Please enjoy!(BTW brave kid, thank you very much for this story suggestion. I had a lot of fun working on this story with you, and I very much appreciate it. I look forward to writing future stories with you.) :)**

It's after midnight in New York City. At Dot's Puppy Pound, all of the dogs and cats are asleep in their beds. All seems calm...all, that is, except the villainous Milton Feltwaddle's nephew Morton, who had sneaked into the pound and was now sticking a flash drive into Pound Puppy HQ's main computer,which contained a virus which would prevent all of HQ's computers from working. After doing this deed, Morton quietly steals away, snickering nastily as he goes. "Heh heh, this'll stop those do-gooder dogs for sure!"

The next morning, the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens are welcoming a new arrival to the pound. "Friends," Lucky says, motioning toward the new pup. "I'd like you to meet Roxie(1)!" Roxie is a small Dalmatian pup wearing an orange shirt, plum-colored jeans, and an orange bow above her right ear.

"Howdy, everyone." she greets them politely.

"Howdy, Roxie." the Pup Club reply.

Cookie walks up to her. "Roxie Dear, we have a special surprise for you. We're going to find you your perfect owner!"

The little Dalmatian pup's face lights up. "Really? Oh, this is so wonderful!"

"I shall go now and find your perfect owner via the F.K.D." Strudel says. She traipses over to the machine and presses several buttons, but nothing appears on the screen. "Hmm...odd..." She checks to see if the machine is plugged in, which it turns out to be, checks the on/off switch, which is set to "On", and tries rebooting the machine, but regrettably, it doesn't work.

"This is a mysterious case," the dachshund says, scratching her head. "It's hard to quite discern what's causing this."

"Say Strudel," Squeak calls. "I think I may have found the problem." Strudel hurries over to Squeak, who's standing by the main computer; he motions toward the flash drive. "This seems to have given the computers some sort of virus."

A serious look crosses the dachshund's face. "This looks very much like one of Feltwaddle's tricks."

"Feltwaddle!" an angry look crosses Cookie's face. "We should've known HE was behind all of this!"

"But, what're we gonna do?" says a concerned Niblet. "Without no computers or the F.K.D. or nothin', how are we gonna find any puppies or purries their perfect owners?"

"Especially Roxie." adds Rebound. Roxie looks on worriedly.

A wistful look suddenly crosses Strudel's face. "I think I might know just the thing! Follow me, please."

(1)She originally appeared in the episode, "Accidental Pup Star."


	2. To a(Computer) Mouse

Strudel leads the group into her lab and directs them toward a large dark blue machine. "This is the Digitizer 2000. It can transform anyone into data and send them into cyberspace in the blink of an eye" She then turns to the group. "Now, who would like to volunteer?"

"I'll be happy to." Lucky replies.

"And I'll go with him." Ace adds.

"Splendid!" Strudel replies. "Now, just step up on this platform and we shall begin the process." Lucky and Ace hen proceed to step up on a platform next to the machine's control panel.

"We can track their location on this battery-powered laptop." Kugel states, handing Strudel the aforementioned.

"Ah, excellent."

Strudel then pushes several buttons; a bright light engulfs Lucky and Ace who then disappear. Moments later, an image of the two appears on the laptop's screen. "Wow..." remarks Lucky, holding out his paws. "We're digital!"

"Pretty cool..." remarks Ace.

"But, that's another story," Lucky states. "We'd better hurry and ferret out that virus."

"Sure thing." Ace agrees, as they then hurry off.

Just then, they hear a small voice say, "Excuse me, are you lost?" Lucky looks down to see the owner of the voice, a small bright blue mouse, standing at his feet.

"Uhm, no," Lucky replies, trying to hide his surprise. "By the way, who might you be?"

"I'm a computer mouse(1). I help lost travelers find their destinations."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you." Lucky replies.

At that moment, Ace looks over Lucky's shoulder. "By the way, may we ask you a question, please?"

"Yah! A cat!" the mouse exclaims, hopping into the air.

"Don't be afraid, little guy, I'm not gonna hurt'cha." Ace says reassuringly.

"If we may, though, we might like to ask for some help." Lucky says.

"Sure, how may I help?" the mouse inquires.

"Well, there was a virus planted in our pound's computer system, which we're trying to find and remove. Have you seen it?"

"I'm sorry to say no, but I do know a way to track it down."

"How's that?" Ace inquires.

"Well, I don't mean to be a bother, but could you help me with something first, please?"

"Sure!" replies Lucky.

"How may we help you?" inquires Ace.

"Could you help me find a piece of digital cheese, please?"

"Absolutely!" the two reply, upon which they begin searching all around, under bushes, benches, rocks and such."Hmm," Ace muses. "Now, if I were a piece of cheese, where would I be?(On second thought, please don't answer that question.)"

Just then, Lucky sniffs the air. "Hmm...I smell cheese. It's coming from...under that crate over there!" he motions toward a large wooden crate sitting by a building. Ace quickly runs over and lifts the crate, revealing a small wedge of cheese underneath.

"Perfect!" Lucky grabs the cheese, which they then give to the mouse. "Thanks so much, you guys." he says happily, through bites of cheese. "The place you'll need to go to next is the World Wide Web; it can be found down that data path a piece."

"Thanks." Lucky says.

"We really appreciate this." Ace adds, as the two of them then head down a road marked by a sign reading, "WORLD WIDE WEB-ABOUT 5 LOGARITHMS STRAIGHT AHEAD."

(1)A slight nod to the mouse Alice of "Alice in Wonderland" meets when she first enters Wonderland.


	3. Web Browser

Lucky and Ace travel along the road a ways until they reach a giant spider web that stretches all over the place. "This must be the World Wide Web." Lucky states. Just then, a taxi cab riding along the web pulls up to them; the door opens and a largish black spider looks out. "Hi, folks. Where would you like to go?"

"Well, you see," Lucky says. "We're trying to find a computer virus. Have you seen one go by here?"

"Regrettably, no, but I can help you track it down." the spider replies. "Hop in!"

Lucky and Ace promptly embark the taxi, upon which the spider cabbie shifts it into gear. The cab motors along the web at a steady pace, until it finally comes to a stop inside a strange computer. The dog and cat disembark the cab and look around them in perplexity. "Hmm, I wonder where we are." Ace muses.

Looking through the screen, Lucky observes a room full of boomerangs, miniature bushwhacker jeeps, and various Australian animal memorabilia. "Looks like we're in Australia(1)."

Just then, a teenage boy wearing safari clothes enters the room; a shocked expression crosses his face as he looks at he computer screen. "Leapin' kangaroos, it's a pair a' small furry computer viruses!"

"Uh oh." says a very concerned Lucky.

"We'd better get out while the getting's good!" Ace exclaims, upon which they hurry back into the cab.

The taxi motors along the web again, then stops inside another strange computer. Looking through the screen, Ace observes a lush plain peppered with trees, bushes, and various wildlife, such as antelopes, zebras, and giraffes. "Now we seem to be in Africa." he notes, albeit not quite understanding why this computer wasn't inside a building.

The answer to this question was soon discovered as three large gorillas clad in lab coats come on the scene(1). "Egad, gents!" one exclaims, as he looks at the screen. "It's a pair of small furry computer viruses!"

"Gracious," another one says franticly. "Someone must have discovered our colony of super-intelligent gorillas!"

"Who's responsible for letting this happen?" the first gorilla inquires seriously, with his paws on his hips. "You, Reginald? Or perhaps you, Archibald?" Lucky and Ace exchange odd looks at each other, then hop back into the taxi.

The cab motors on again, then stops in yet another strange computer. Looking up at the far left corner of the screen, Ace sees a few Chinese characters. "Wow, it looks like we've ended up in China now!(1)"

"What's that writing say?" Lucky inquires.

"I'm not sure," Ace replies. "I can read readin' when it's writ, but I can't read writin' now that it's wrote(2)."

Scanning the room, Ace observes several tables and chairs; his gaze stops on McLeish, the pound supervisor, and his assistant Olaf sitting at one of the tables with a waiter standing nearby. "Whoops, looks like it's only a Chinese restaurant." Ace notes.

"And, what will you be having for lunch, gentlemen?" the waiter inquires.

McLeish browses a menu. "Hmm, let's see, I'll have the pad thai noodles with a little extra soy sauce on the side."

"And I'll have the chicken chow mein." Olaf says.

"Uhm, by the way, sir," McLeish inquires. "May I ask two questions, please?"

"Absolutely."

"Do these meals come with fortune cookies, and...could you bring me a menu without a scary dragon on it?" McLeish gives a small shudder.

"Yes, and...oh, grow up, will you?!" the waiter replies irritably. Lucky and Ace share odd looks again, then hop back in the cab.

The cab motors on until it reaches a stop just next to another data path. The spider cabbie opens the door, and Lucky and Ace hop out. Lucky hands the spider some money. "Thanks for the lift." he says politely.

"You're quite welcome." the spider cabbie closes the door, then jets away again.

"I'm not sure how much closer this got us to the virus," Lucky thinks, as he and Ace start off down the path. "But hopefully we'll find it soon."

(1)Several nods to the Fairly Oddparents episode, "Information Stupor Highway."

(2)A joke from the Popeye cartoon, "Popeye Meets Ali Baba's Forty Thieves".


	4. Auntie Dote

Lucky and Ace continue to travel down the road when they suddenly hear the sound of many rapidly approaching footsteps behind them. Curious, they look over their shoulders and are shocked to see what looks like a herd of giant blue, purple speckled beetles with Milton Feltwaddle's face on them approaching rapidly. "Uh oh," Lucky says apprehensively. "I don't know what those are, but they sure look dangerous! Let's go!"

The dog and cat race down the data path with the odd creatures in hot pursuit. Suddenly, they hear a voice yell, "Shoo! Go away, you pests! Scat!" They promptly whip around to see an old lady dog wearing a pink dress and a pair of glasses chasing the creatures away with a broom. "Darn computer bugs, they've got a lot of nerve!" Frightened, the computer bugs quickly take to their heels.

Lucky and Ace walk up to the old lady dog. "Thanks for saving us, ma'am." Ace says gratefully.

"Think nothing of it, Dearie," she replies. "Keepin' computer bugs away is my specialty."

"Oh, by the way," Lucky says. "Who might you be, if I may ask?"

"I'm Auntie Virus. I protect this area from pests."

"Well, it's quite a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Ace says.

"Say, you lads look a bit tired; hungry, too! Would you like to come to my house for some rest and digital chicken soup?"

"Certainly, ma'am." Lucky replies, upon which Auntie Virus leads the two into her house.

Lucky and Ace sit in two rocking chairs in Auntie Virus' living room, each eating a bowl of digital chicken soup. "How's the soup, dears?" inquires Auntie, who's sitting in a rocking chair just across from them.

"Oh, very good," Ace says gratefully. "Thank you very much, Auntie."

"Oh, by the way," Lucky inquires. "Could we ask you for a little help with something, please?"

"Certainly, darlings! How may I be of assistance?"

Well, you see," Lucky replies. "Our pound's computer system's picked up a virus that's preventing any of the computers from working, and we've been leading an expedition to find it, so were wondering, since you specialize in things like this, do you know of any ways to get rid of a virus like this?"

Auntie smiles. "Why, most certainly, Hon'. The cure can be found up the road apiece in the gaming area."

"The gaming area? Perfect! Thank you, ma'am, this is a big help"

"You're quite welcome, dears." Auntie replies.

Lucky and Ace slowly climb to their feet. "Well, we hate to eat and run, ma'am, but we need to hurry and find the virus." Lucky says. "Thank you very much for everything."

"You're quite welcome, darlings," Auntie waves to Ace and Lucky. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, Auntie!" Ace and Lucky wave goodbye as they leave.

The dog and cat start down another data path. "Hmm," a curious Ace muses. "I wonder what the gaming area is."

"Not sure," Lucky replies. "But hopefully we can find it and the virus soon."


	5. Game for Anything

Lucky and Ace carry on down the path until they come to a large, empty area, devoid of any buildings or people. Looking down, Lucky observes a small sign, reading, "Gaming Area."

"That's strange," Ace muses. "There's nothing here at all."

Just then, the dog and cat hear the sound of something large and heavy falling toward them, upon which they look up to see a large red block falling toward them. "Yikes!" They then quickly scramble out of the way! Ace mops his brow. "Pfew, that was a close one."

"But we're not out of the woods yet," Lucky motions toward the sky. "Look!"

Many more brightly colored blocks of varying shapes and sizes begin falling toward the dog and cat. "Whoa, we'd better get moving!" Ace exclaims, upon which the two of them quickly take to their heels, dodging the blocks as they fall, until suddenly, the blocks abruptly stop.

A thoughtful look crosses Lucky's face. "You know...I feel like I've seen this somewhere before...I know, this looks very much like one of those old puzzle games! Yeah, the ones with the falling bricks that disappear when you connect three or more of the same color!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Ace observes a high ledge with another path leading from it just above them. "Say, Lucky," he notes. "There's a path on that ledge up there; maybe it might lead to the virus?"

"Yeah," Lucky muses, rubbing his chin. "And I think I may know a way for us to reach it."

"How's that, Lucky?"

"Well, as soon as those blocks start falling again, we'll climb up them to get to the ledge, sort of like in a video game."

"Great idea, Lucky!" an impressed Ace replies.

At that moment, another bunch of blocks begins raining down en masse. "Ready?" Lucky says.

"Yeah!" Ace replies.

"Let's go!" Lucky and Ace quickly hop up the blocks like climbing up an airborne ladder until finally they reach the ledge. The dog and cat sit on the ground, panting and out of breath. "Pfew, that was tricky," Ace sighs. "But we got to the ledge safely."

"Yeah," Lucky agrees. "Wonder where that path leads?"

As they wander down the path, Lucky and Ace soon find themselves traveling through a dark forest. "Hmm," Lucky muses. "It looks like we've traveled into one of those point-and-click computer games now."

"Looks like our clothes did, too." motions Ace.

Lucky looks at his clothes and is amazed to see that he's now dressed like Peter Pan, glancing over, he observes that Ace is now dressed like Puss in Boots. Glancing down at a rock sitting on the ground, Lucky is about to reach down and pick it up, but stops and says, "I can't pick that up."

"Wow," Ace notes. "Apparently even our language has changed to fit the game!"

As they continue down the road a piece, Lucky sees a shop with the words, "Potions and antidotes" written over the door; they traipse inside, upon which observing an elderly cat wearing glasses, sitting behind a desk lined with bottles. "Ah, hello, travelers," he greets them. "How might I help you?"

"Well, it might sound a little strange," Lucky replies. "But our pound's computer has a virus, and we've been trying to locate the cure. Do you know where the cure might be found?"

"Well, I do know of something that might do the trick," the cat replies. "There's the enchanted potion, which can be found in the middle of the lake deep within the forest. But I must warn you, it's quite dangerous in there!"

"We'll be careful." replies Ace.

"Thank you very much for your help, sir," Lucky says, as they begin to leave. "We certainly appreciate this."

"You're quite welcome, travelers. Best of luck!"


	6. It's Dangerous to go Alone

Lucky and Ace begin walking through the forest; suddenly, they hear a, "Meep? Meep!" and look down to see a small gelatinous red creature standing at their feet. "Say, it's a red slime!" Lucky states. "Interesting how they always seem to turn up in games like this."

"Aww, he's so cute!" Ace leans down and begins petting the slime on the head. "Who's a pwecious widdle woogie-woo? Who's a widdle woogie-woo?" He turns to a blank-faced Lucky. "Can we keep him as a pet? Please? Pretty please with artificial sweetener(1)?"

"Meep, meep!" the slime says.

"I don't know," Lucky replies. "I'm not sure how to look after one, like what they eat, or how to walk one."

"Aw, I'm sure he'd make a great pet, Lucky. I think I'll name him Slimey."

"Well...okay, he can come with us, but only for a little while." Lucky replies.

"Thanks!"

"Meep, meep!" Slimey exclaims.

The three of them travel further down the path, when Ace observes something shiny in the long grass by the road; he hurries over and brushes the grass away, revealing the item to be a treasure chest. "Look, Lucky, there's a treasure chest hidden here! Maybe there's something useful inside."

"Hmm," Lucky muses. "Interesting how those always seem to turn up in games like these, too."

Ace opens the chest and finds a small, flower-shaped sugar cookie with pink frosting. Though not sure how this would aid them in their journey, he picks it up and puts it in his pocket, just in case. As they travel a bit further, Lucky locates another treasure chest; upon opening it, he finds a golden golf club. Hiding his surprise, he puts this item in his pocket, just in case it might also come in handy later. As they travel further, Slimey suddenly hops over to another patch of long grass and squeals, "Meep, meep!"

"What is it, boy?" Ace inquires. He traipses over to the patch of grass, where he finds another treasure chest. "Good job, boy." he says, petting Slimey's head.

"Meep." Slimey replies contentedly.

Ace opens the chest and finds a bottle of hypnotizing potion. "Say, this _does_ look handy!" He then puts this in his pocket, too. Moments later, Lucky locates another chest, which turns out to be housing a can of woodchuck repellant; he places this in his pocket, too.

"Well, looks like we've found all of the treasure chests in this area," Lucky notes, as the here of them continue down the road. "Though I still wonder what purpose these items have..."

As Lucky and Ace travel further into the woods, their path is suddenly crossed by an enormously fat unicorn. "Whoa, never seen a unicorn quite like that before!" Ace notes.

Slimey hops up to the unicorn. "Meep, meep?" But the unicorn simply snorts irritably. "Hmm," Lucky muses. "It seems that getting him to move will be easier said than done. If only we could distract him somehow..."

As Ace mulls this over, an idea suddenly hits him. He reaches into his pocket, takes out the sugar cookie he'd found earlier, and flings it away, causing the unicorn to run off after it hungrily. "Wow," says an impressed Lucky. "That was handy."

"Meep, meep!" agrees Slimey.

The group presses on further; as they come to a clearing, they hear the sounds of heavy footsteps, and suddenly, a large, angry-looking hippopotamus confronts them, snarling and snorting viciously(1). "Uh oh!" Ace exclaims.

"We gotta run!" Lucky exclaims.

"Meep, meeeeep!" adds Slimey.

The group races down the path with the hippo in hot pursuit until suddenly, they come to a dead end. Thinking quickly, Ace removes the hypnotizing potion from his pocket and tosses it at the hippo The hippo promptly freezes in place with a blank look on its face, upon which the group quickly escape. "Pfew, that was a closie," a relieved Lucky states. "Great move there, Ace."

"Thanks."

As they continue down the path, they hear more loud footsteps, upon which a large water buffalo, wearing a top hat, monocle, and fake mustache steps into their path(1). "Hello, friends," he greets them politely. "I was wondering if, perhaps, I might ask a favor."

"Absolutely," Lucky replies. "How may we help you?"

"Meep, meep?" Slimey inquires.

"Well, I've been trying to locate the legendary golden golf club for many a year, but so far I've had no luck. If it isn't too much of an imposition, might you fine folks help me find it, please?"

"Well, say," Lucky takes the golden golf club out of his pocket. "We have the golden golf club right here."

The water buffalo's face lights up. "Goodness, after all these years someone's finally found the golden golf club! Oh, thank you so very much! I simply must give you something in return..." He muses for a second. "I know! I shall give you my hat, monocle, and fake mustache." He then hands all of the aforementioned to the group, who place the items in their pockets. "Gee, thank you, sir." Ace says.

"You're quite welcome, and I must thank you all once again for your help. Goodbye, friends." the buffalo then begins to leave.

"Goodbye!" Ace and Lucky politely wave goodbye as he leaves.

"Meep, meep!" adds Slimey, who's now wearing the mustache.

The group continues their trek through the woods; suddenly, a piece of wood goes flying by. Lucky and Ace promptly duck. "Whoa, where did that come from?" Looking up, Lucky spots a woodchuck sitting on a tree stump(1); almost immediately thereafter, several more join him and begin flinging wood every which way. Keeping his head low, Lucky removes the woodchuck repellant from his pocket and sprays it vigorously; the woodchucks immediately squeal and scamper back into the forest.

Shortly thereafter, a lawn gnome walks by; Lucky sprays the gnome with woodchuck repellant, causing the gnome to scramble away. "I wonder why that worked." he states.

(1)Several nods to the Monkey Island game series.


	7. The Three Trials

As the group travels further, they eventually come to a large stone building. "Hmm, what could this be?" Lucky muses. His gaze suddenly falls upon a sign by the building's base, "'Those who seek the potion must first face the challenges of the fortress.'"

"Interesting," Ace replies. "It looks like the potion's on the other side of this building; I wonder what challenges we'll have to face."

The group then traipses inside the building and enter a room with six puzzle piece shaped tiles in the middle of the floor. Noticing a sign nearby, Ace reads, "'Tap the tiles to complete the puzzle in order to open the door.'"

"Meep!" at once, Slimey hops out and bounces from tile to tile until they fit together; shortly thereafter, a large stone door in front of them opens with a loud rumble.

"Great job, Slimey!" an impressed Ace congratulates him.

"Meep." the red slime smiles and blushes contentedly.

The group then enters the next room, where they find what looks like a large stone piano, with keys imprinted with, "DO, RE, MI," and so on, in the middle of the floor. Lucky reads the nearby sign, which is directly beneath what looks like a pair of large stone speakers with a button in the middle. "'Match the tune to open the next door." He presses the button, and a strange melody plays.

"Hmm," Ace muses, "This seems a little tricky. It could be, 'Do-Mi-Re-So-Fa,' or maybe, 'Ti-Do-La-Re-Mi', or..."

"Meeep!" Slimey immediately hops out again, and taps the tune out flawlessly; seconds later, another large stone door rumbles open.

"Wow," Lucky notes. "He's sure a very talented little guy."

As the group enters the next room, they're met by an odd looking creature with the head of a sphinx and the body of an elephant. "Hello, travelers," he greets them. "Have you come seeking the enchanted potion?"

"Well, uhm...yes." a slightly weirded-out Lucky replies.

"In order to enter the place where the potion lies, you must first answer three riddles. First riddle: What is very close to your eyes, but very hard to see?"

"Hmm," Lucky ruminates for all of a minute, then replies, "Your nose."

"Correct! Now for the second riddle: If you were to see a bird in an apple tree, how could you pick an apple without disturbing the bird?"

Ace thinks for a second or two, then replies, "By waiting until he flew away."

"Correct! Now for riddle number three: Where in a room could a person put a vase so that no one could see it except them?"

Lucky begins mulling it over for all of a heartbeat, then says, "On top of their head."

"Correct! Very good, travelers. Please help yourselves to the potion, which lies beyond this doorway." Upon these words, a large stone doorway behind the sphinx creature rumbles open.

"Thank you very much." Ace and Lucky say gratefully.

"Meep!" Slimey adds.

The group traipses through the door, upon which observing a small pond in the middle of a wooded area, with the potion hovering above it. "Here, Lucky, I'll give you a boost." Ace lifts Lucky over, by which he snags the potion up. "Great job, Ace. Thanks."

After stepping back to the ground, Ace and Lucky turn to Slimey. "Say, we'd really like to thank you very much for all of your help, little guy." a grateful Lucky says.

"Would you like to come back to the pound with us?" Ace offers.

Just then, the group hears a louder, "Meep, meeep!" upon which they see a larger red slime wearing a kerchief around her head hopping toward them. Slimey happily bounds over to her, "Meep! Meep!"

"Wow," Ace notes. "That must be Slimey's mother."

The mama slime turns to her son. "Meep, meep, meep?"

"Meep, meep, meep." he replies; he then turns and faces Lucky and Ace. "Meep...meep, meep, meep?"

"We understand, little guy," Lucky says. "Have a safe trip home."

"'Bye!" the cat and dog wave to the two slimes as they leave.

"Meep, meeeep!" Slimey calls back.

"Yknow," Ace says. "I'll sure miss that little guy."

"Me too," Lucky replies. "Though I do wonder what slimes eat for dinner."


	8. Vanquishing the Virus

The game's scenery then dissolves away, and Lucky and Ace find themselves inside the computer's mainframe and back in their original clothes. "Well, that was certainly something." Lucky remarks.

"Yeah." replies Ace.

Just then, they hear a loud crackling electric sound coming from behind them and whip around to see a gigantic, vicious-looking digital beast with long winding arms in the center of the mainframe. "That must be the virus!" Lucky exclaims.

"Hmm," Ace muses. "I wonder how we can defeat that big thing, even with the potion."

At that moment, a series of little round-headed digital creatures cross the dog and cat's path. "I remember this computer." one says.

"I remember this main frame." says another.

"I remember this data."

"I remember it all."

One of the creatures turns to Lucky. "I even remember when you got the lead role in the school play and got the hiccups, then fell over in front of everyone."

Hiding his embarrassment, Lucky inquires, "Pardon me, but who might you be?"

"We're random access memory." one of the creatures replies.

Lucky snaps his fingers. "That's it! We'll need RAM to defeat this virus!"

"Cool!" one of the memory creatures reply. "We just happen to have one handy." Upon this, an enormous ram, almost as big as the virus, steps up behind them. Endeavoring to hide their amazement, Lucky and Ace climb up on the ram's back. "Giddyup!" Lucky calls, upon which the massive ram charges at the virus, knocking it down like a tree being felled by a woodcutter.

Moving quickly, Lucky then climbs up the ram's neck and up to its head; he then pops the cap off of the potion bottle and dumps the liquid all over the virus. A loud crackling, fizzing sound is heard, then the virus disappears in a blast of electricity. "Great job, Lucky!" Ace cheers.

"YAAAAY!" cheer the memory creatures.

As the two heroes slowly climb down from the ram's back, they suddenly are engulfed in a beam of light and end up back in the pound. "Lucky! Ace!" the Pup Club exclaim. "We're so glad you're back!"

"Congrats on beatin' that virus!" Niblet says.

"Thanks, guys." Lucky says modestly.

Ace looks casually over his shoulder at the F.K.D. "Say, now that the computer system's working again, we'll need to find Roxie her perfect owner."

"Quite indeed." Strudel then sets about checking the machine's data.

Moments later, the Puppies and Kittens gather outside the front door of a house, where a little girl with blonde hair and glasses cuddles Roxie, as the familiar glow of Puppy Power sparkles around the two of them. Cookie smiles and sighs contentedly at this happy scene. "It certainly does do your heart good to see animals find loving owners."

"You said it, Cookie," Lucky replies. "And we'll always do our part for them."

"Indeed," Ace adds. "We're always _game_ for anything!"

**The end.**

Voice Cast

Lucky/Ace-Eric McCormac

Cookie-Yvette Nicole Brown

Niblet/Waiter/Gorilla-John DiMaggio

Strudel/Roxie/Slimey's Mom-Alanna Ubach

Squeak/Spider Cabbie/Memory Creature-Michal Rapaport

Rebound/Mouse/Memory Creature-Brooke Goldner

Cupcake/Memory Creature-Cree Summer

Patches/Slimey/Memory Creature-Jessica Di Cicco

Leonard McLeish/Gentleman Water Buffalo/Gorilla-Rene Auberjonois

Olaf Hugglesbjork-M. Emmett Walsh

Morton Feltwaddle/Shopkeeper Cat/Sphinx Creature-Jeff Bennett

Auntie Virus-Susan Silo

Angry Hippo/Ram-Frank Welker

Australian Boy/Gorilla-Rob Paulsen


End file.
